The Price of Pleasure
by Daniel Lazerus
Summary: AU in which Misaki has fallen into a world of shadows. Akihiko is a man driven by his own dark desires and encounters Misaki on the street. From this meeting will either man find deliverance from his troubled existence or will their meeting lead eventually to their destruction? Rated M for themes and content. Moved over from Don't Preach's account... revamped and revised.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The Price of Pleasure**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Junjō Romantica  
Author: Don't Preach  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
Originally Published: 05-14-12

* * *

**Summary: AU in which Misaki has fallen into the world of hustling. Akihiko is a man driven by his dark desires and encounters Misaki on the street. The novelist solicits Misaki's favors for the evening, but there's far more to the intended arrangement than meets the eye. Will either man find deliverance from the troubled worlds they occupy? Will their meeting lead eventually to their salvation… or ultimately their destruction?**

* * *

**_New AN 11/28/2012: _**  
_So this is a reposting of "The Price of Pleasure" formerly by Cerberus Revised adopted from Teabags. _

_Even if you have read the fic previously, I encourage you to re-read it. I have made some significant changes to the first four chapters to enable me to deal with some plot holes I was encountering and to follow my new resolution to keep the characters more closely in line with their original manga depictions._  
_Also, this story contains mature subject matter, so if you're on FF looking to read fluff and have no taste for material including sexual themes or violence, I suggest you read elsewhere. Each chapter contains a heading with warnings for the chapter's contents, so you have been amply warned._

_**Revised Old AN: 5/14/2012: **_

_I adopted this story last spring writing as Don't Preach/Cerberus Revised when the author Teabags announced she was leaving the fandom. Some of you may be aware that Teabags and Cerberus had a tumultuous correspondence at times. Whatever the complexities of that relationship (which have since been resolved) I have always liked her dark sensibilities. _

_This story, perhaps because of its slight overlap to "The Escort," I think, particularly intrigued me. I was very anxious to see where Teabags would take it and was profoundly disappointed when she said she was leaving it behind and unfinished. Additionally, I took on this story because it was painful for me to imagine Misaki being abandoned in such a disheveled state and Akihiko so dark and unredeemed._

_Like the other authors who adopted "in progress" stories from Teabags, I have made edits to the original piece and will finish it on my own._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Warning: Adult/Sexual Themes, Mild Violence  
**

**The Price of Pleasure **

**Chapter One**

* * *

"You're still here? You should be out by now."

Eighteen-year-old Takahashi Misaki turned to his flatmate who had just entered their small apartment and now stood in its tiny entry. The slender brunet watched his ash-haired companion shuffle through his evening's haul of yen notes before he rolled them into a tube and stuffed them back into the front pocket of his skin-tight jeans.

"Ummm, I haven't finished this round yet. I'll go when I'm done… promise." Misaki avoided making direct eye contact and quickly re-focused on the screen pretending to be intent on attaining another level on his video game. The action distracted from the uncomfortable roll in his gut at the older boy's question and its larger implications.

"Obviously I wasn't clear enough before I left."

Misaki jumped when the controller was suddenly torn from his hands and tossed to the side. At almost that same instant, he was pulled up by the front of his shirt from the floor where he had been sitting.

"It's bad enough we're already struggling this much, Misaki. I told Sato-san we'd have his money this week. If we get anymore behind in our rent, we'll be kicked out for sure this time."

"I know, Sumi, but I'm tired." Misaki fought to keep the desperation from creeping into to his voice, knowing it would only further raise his roommate's ire. "I've already worked two shifts at the store today and I have to be in early tomorrow. Otari-san promised he'll pay me Friday."

Misaki averted his eyes from Sumi's accusatory gaze and looked back over at the screen. His character's death was now being flashed at him repeatedly. He felt a blush creep into his cheeks.

"Besides, you know I don't like going out there. I hate doing that weird stuff!" He stared back at Sumi now, his sense of revulsion at the tasks ahead making him suddenly defiant. Fueled by the strength of his emotions, Misaki managed to brush Sumi's hands away and flatten his shirt back down in one continuous, if slightly clumsy motion.

"Your job doesn't pay enough, Misaki! We had an agreement when I took you in that you'd do your share around here, and sitting on your ass in front of the TV instead of hustling it out there on the street falls far short. If you don't do your part then you're nothing more than a freeloader… a useless burden!" Sumi's voice got softer as his words became harsher. At the last bit, all but whispered, Misaki recoiled as if he'd been slapped.

Seeing this mark hit home and the fire in the large emerald eyes before him flickered and dimmed, Sumi knew it was time to change his tone. His voice became conciliatory.

"My father cut me off, and you know that's partly your fault, Misaki. We're in dire straits here now." Sumi called upon his chameleonic talents to make his previously hardened face suddenly looked pained. "Do you honestly think I like dealing with those old perverts any more than you do?

"I did my share for the evening, now it's your turn." Sumi found himself feeling quite pleased with the note of soft pleading that he'd managed to interject into his last sentence.

"I could ask my older brother for some money," Misaki's tone revealed his own plea. "I can call him tomorrow morning, first thing," he offered as he turned away from Sumi.

Misaki sat back down, picked up the controller, called up a new character, and began playing once more. Fearful of Sumi's response, the tension held in his thin frame betrayed the nonchalance these actions were supposed to convey.

"If Takahiro really wanted to be bothered by you, would you even be staying here with me, Misaki?" Sumi's eyes narrowed when Misaki did not turn back to answer his question.

Misaki was stung by these words. He knew his nii-chan cared for him. Takahiro had for too long, in fact. That was why he had chosen to move out in the first place…

_Well, one of the reasons_.

"I'm sure he'd be able to loan me enough for this month's fees." Misaki knew he would never be able to admit to Takahiro that he needed help, but he hoped saying this would appease Sumi and he wouldn't have to go out into the streets and do _that stuff _again.

But the other knew him too well. "After all your declarations of independence?" Sumi asked incredulously. "You'd sacrifice your pride and let him know that you've failed?" When Misaki's head dropped and he didn't immediately answer, Sumi again pulled the controller away.

Misaki jumped to his feet.

"Oi, give that back! I was playing that!" The heat in his voice was more in response to Sumi's words than the older boy's action.

Misaki regretted this, however, as soon as he felt his shirt clutched once more in Sumi's larger fist. Sumi leaned in until their faces were almost touching. It had been some time since the they had shared such close physical proximity, and then the circumstances had been quite different. Misaki suddenly remembered the first time Sumi had kissed him. How such a seemingly innocent act had led to this…

Misaki wanted desperately to see a flicker of the kindness Sumi had once shown him, but meeting the older boy's gaze now there was none. Witnessing the raging intensity in Sumi's eyes, Misaki was suddenly quite scared. He couldn't ever remember seeing his roommate so angry.

"Get out! I don't care how you do it, even if you have to sell your soul to the devil himself. Just go make some damn money!" Misaki winced as a slight spray of spit hit the bridge of his nose. Before he knew what was happening, he felt himself being dragged to the flat's entryway.

"Hey!" Misaki yelped. He struggled to free himself from Sumi's grasp.

Despite Misaki's thrashing, Sumi held him with one hand, while with the other he scooped up his battered sneakers. He thrust these at Misaki's chest as he pushed him out the door. Misaki had just opened his mouth to offer some inarticulate appeasement when his thin coat was tossed out as well. It hit him in the face and temporarily blinded him.

Misaki didn't have to see, however, to know that this time Sumi meant business and he would find no mercy here tonight.

"Don't bother coming back until you have something to show for it." Sumi's voice was low and cold. He shook his head as if in disappointment before he firmly closed the door. An instant later, Misaki heard the undeniable snick of the chain sliding into the latch and a bolt being slipped.

He sat down sighing in defeat out on the walkway and began putting on his shoes, knowing that he had just been locked out.

* * *

Hours had passed and Misaki still hadn't pulled a trick (not that he'd been trying that hard).

He exhaled deeply, knowing there was no way Sumi would allow him to return to the apartment empty-handed. Making his way through the busy streets with his hands in his pockets, he slumped sadly along. Perring up at a digital billboard that carried the time, he noticed it was almost midnight.

The November night air was chilly and wet and Misaki felt every bit of it through the light jacket he wore.

Wanting to shake the mental darkness that was threatening to overtake him, he tried to find something to be grateful for. At last he settled on the small solace that he had at least managed to grab a quick bite earlier in the evening. Not that what had been left over in their fridge had really offered much, but at least he wasn't _too_ hungry on top of everything else.

_I could always try one of those... "clubs" again. _

Misaki dug his hands deeper into his pockets and his shoulders hunched at the prospect.

He hated going to those sorts of places, full of disgusting old men. He remembered all too clearly the last time he'd gone to one. It had been a far from pleasant experience. Just thinking about it made him feel sick and threatened to rob him of the small comfort of his relatively full stomach. Besides, Sumi had been with him then and Misaki knew he didn't have the confidence to go to such a place alone.

He sighed looking up again into the neon night sky. Tears pricked his eyes and he blinked them back. His heart ached for earlier times.

_Things weren't always so complicated._

He found himself wishing that Takahiro was still in Tokyo. His older brother had always done his best for them ever since their parents had died ten years ago, but the past couple of years had been increasingly difficult. And now there was that whole situation with Kajiwara-san. This thought called the face of Takahiro's new wife into Misaki's mind.

His head bent lower imagining the expression in the young woman's dark eyes if he was to show up on his brother's doorstep.

_No, it's better that Takahiro is in Osaka_.

Misaki knew, just as Sumi did, that he would never really dare to trouble his brother or his new family now.

"Dear Nii-chan, please forgive your little brother. I'm in trouble and I could really use a miracle," Misaki whispered as he shuffled down the street. As if in malicious answer, his soft prayer was quickly drowned in a sudden burst of midnight rain.

* * *

The rain eventually drove Misaki into a low bar. As he'd stepped into the beckoning warmth of its interior, he was surprised to find it not nearly as crowded as he had expected.

He really hadn't had much experience with drinking; this was another thing Sumi had introduced him to. Lately, however, Misaki found the alcohol helped dull the ache in his heart and made the things he did for money slightly more palatable. Besides, the pub was dry and he wasn't keen on going back out into the miserable wet world.

With his fake ID and the small amount of yen he had secretly held back from Sumi, he managed to procure a few cheap beers.

Unfortunately, in his current state of despair, the drinks emptied quickly and his money disappeared even faster. Too soon, a tipsy Misaki found himself officially broke. It didn't help that tonight, even in this looser state, he couldn't seem to muster the confidence to entice some guy to buy him a drink, let alone solicit a trick.

Misaki dropped his head against the counter with a hard _thunk_.

"What am I going to do now? I am completely worthless to Sumi. He's going to lose his home and it will be my fault. "

After remaining in this posture for a few minutes, Misaki was overcome by the dizziness he felt behind his closed lids.

_I hope this isn't another fever coming on._ _That's the last thing I need right now._

After slowly lifting his head from the bar, Misaki downed the last remaining mouthful of alcohol in his near-empty glass. He cast his eyes hopelessly around the room as if an answer to his problems could be found there somewhere.

Scanning the bar, his eye was suddenly caught by a rather tall, silver-haired man sitting in one of the booths on the other side of the room. The guy was staring at him in a peculiar way.

Misaki did his best to ignore the man, but his observer's gaze refused to waver. The stranger's cool countenance did not hold the usual lecherous invitation that he had come to recognize: it was something altogether different and incredibly intense.

The man's stare continued and stirred a deep unease in Misaki. It wasn't just the fellow's gaze that was unnerving. Perhaps he had been reading too many thriller manga of late, but this guy definitely exuded a mysterious, dark aura.

Whoever he was, he certainly didn't belong in this kind of low-class environment. The men who were drawn to this establishment usually still wore sweaty work-clothes, or the better ones might be rumpled-casual, but Misaki's watcher. This man was sharply dressed, his clothes obviously expensive.

_Maybe he's slumming. _

Regardless, Misaki was growing increasingly nervous. He realized he had no choice but to leave the bar and head back out into the unforgiving night.

* * *

Akihiko watched Misaki from across the room. He had been surreptitiously following the boy for several days now, awaiting his chance. His keen eyes noted the dispirited slump of the teen's shoulders. He observed the slight list in the way the youth sat, indicating Misaki was well on his way to a state of full inebriation.

_Tonight will be the night. _Akihiko felt his pulse accelerate at the thought.

_You'll never go through with this._

Akihiko dropped his eyes from Misaki at last. His forehead furrowed at the intrusion of this second voice into his consciousness.

"Damn… I thought I left you at home." Akihiko stared into the untouched glass of cheap whiskey on the table before him.

_And miss the opportunity to watch you fail? _

Akihiko gritted his teeth at the voice's smugness, but he remained silent. From his periphery, he'd caught a flash of movement from the area of the bar where Misaki had been sitting. Lifting his eyes, he watched the teen slip off his stool.

His mouth twitched at Misaki's attempt to look casual as he stepped away from the counter, trying hard to cover his slight stagger.

Misaki left the bar through the back exit. As soon as he had disappeared out the door, Akihiko rose and followed.

_Fuck you_, Akihiko belatedly countered his internal tormentor. _It's time._

* * *

Once in the dark, rain-slicked alley, Misaki began moving towards the street. He started to hurry without looking back when he heard footsteps, not his own, picking up behind.

"You there!" a deep voice called out after him.

Misaki was suddenly terrified, and this didn't happen often. He was usually pretty adept at keeping the troubles that haunted him at a distance, but somehow this was different.

"Have the decency to stop and look at me when I'm talking to you, Takahashi Misaki!"

Misaki felt his entire body freeze when the stranger called his full name.

_How in the hell does this man even know who I am?_

He'd certainly never seen the guy before. Given his looks, Misaki was sure he'd remember him if they'd met… ever. Slowly, against his will, he turned, only to find a pair of lavender eyes burning into his own. Before he could react, the man was only a few feet away.

"H-how do you know my name?" Misaki silently damned his fear induced stutter.

"Takahiro," the man answered coolly. "You're his younger brother, aren't you?

"I'm sure of it. He's shown me your picture enough times." The guy sounded slightly put off as he said this.

Misaki cocked an eyebrow at the stranger. His nerves settled slightly since the man had mentioned Takahiro's name. He might not be as sinister as he first appeared. Still, he couldn't be too sure just yet.

"Erm... do you mind me asking who you are exactly?" Misaki tried to keep his voice from squeaking. His brother had never mentioned having any really well-to-do friends and he had never seen this man in Takahiro's company.

His question, rather than offend, seemed to startle the stranger whose eyes widened for an instant before they returned to their default cool stare. Misaki could have sworn he saw the man's mouth twitch too.

"Usami Akihiko," a proud voice announced as if Misaki was expected to know who he was.

The teen found himself inadvertently bowing slightly at the command help in the low tone, though the name seemed new to him. Then a light went on in his beer-tumbled mind. He straightened.

"Usami…Wait… Are you that guy Nii-chan's always talking about? Usagi or whatever he calls you?"

"I am."

Misaki was aware that some of the man's stiffness seemed to dissipate at the mention of his nickname.

"I couldn't help noticing you seemed to be on your own in there." Usami motioned with his head back to the bar. "If I remember your age correctly, based on what Takahiro has told me, you're a little young to be out drinking."

Misaki felt himself internally bristle at the judgment, not to mention talking about his brother so casually.

With his manners affected by the beer he'd consumed, he was about to offer a sharp comment to Usami—or Usagi, or whoever the hell he was—about minding his own business, but he found himself cut off.

"Peculiar circumstances for us to meet in, but now we have. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Misaki-kun. Especially after all these years." Akihiko said this with a regal expression and a very slight bow of his own

This show, and Usami's immediate use of his first name as if they were familiar, annoyed Misaki further, not that he'd made the best introduction himself.

"Umm, yeah. N-nice to meet you, but I've got to get going now." Whoever he was, Usami Akihiko was weird and he just wanted to get away from this troublesome guy.

But no sooner had he turned than he was pulled backwards by a large cool hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you so anxious to get to, Misaki-kun? Are you really so eager to go back on the street to sell yourself?"

"How do you know about that?" Misaki felt a hot blush rise to his cheeks at his slip. He frowned to cover the frantic panic that welled in his chest. He shoved roughly at Usami, trying to get out of his stiff, iron grip.

When he realized the man was not going to release him, Misaki stilled. He looked up, his large green eyes beseeching. "Look… please, Usami-san… Please, d-don't tell my brother."

Staring down at him, Usami's expression unreadable. Then, Usami reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out an expensive wallet. He waved it in front of Misaki's face, wafting the money before him like a bit of meat before a hungry puppy.

"I'll tell you what," Akihiko drawled. "I won't tell your 'nii-chan' about your nocturnal activities… _if_ you tell me how much for an evening of fun with Misaki."

When he saw the boy's eyes expand as he casually thumbed his wallet open to offer Misaki a peek at the number of large denomination yen notes it contained, a stiff smile curled the corners of Akihiko's mouth. His grin faded as the teen suddenly blushed with relief.

The tension left Misaki's small body once he understood his intentions. Akihiko marveled at the internal conflict clearly revealed in the boy's pale face at the proposition and saw instantly just how desperate Misaki was for cash.

"Thirty thousand? Fifty thousand? Sixty?" his voice sounded both cultured and slightly bored.

Misaki was astounded by the figures being dropped so casually. There was something definitely not right about this.

"W-who are you to offer so much? Stop joking around!"

"I told you before Misaki-kun, I'm Usami Akihiko. I'm a novelist. I'm rich... And I'd like to have you in my bed tonight."

_This is wrong… so wrong… the fact that this guy is Nii-chan's friend_.

Though Misaki had never met him, he had heard so much over the years about Usami … Usagi. But still… if he was serious, he couldn't say no… not to all that money.

_If this pans out, Sumi and I won't have to worry about rent for a year_.

Misaki studied Usami's intense eyes, searching for some falsehood, and blushed even more profusely when he didn't find any.

Despite the nagging unease in his gut, Misaki thought his luck might have finally changed this time and he resolved he was going to take full advantage of it. Though it bothered him to know his brother's oldest friend was a pervert, a "homo," it could actually work to his advantage in this case.

"So... you wouldn't ever say anything about this to Nii-chan?"

Usami's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the question, but his features otherwise remained calm.

"It'll be our little secret."

"Are you going to buy me a drink then, Usami-san?" Misaki's voice revealed a slightly tipsy shake but was suddenly far more accommodating.

"It'd be an honor, Misaki-kun," Usami purred.

Misaki felt the large hand on his shoulder suddenly pull him close. He found himself under a strong lean arm as Akihiko began to move forward out of the alley. Allowing himself to be guided by this, Misaki walked as if in a daze alongside his new "patron" until they were standing before another, far more upscale bar.

"Waaaah!" Misaki exclaimed unconsciously as they stepped through the tavern's door into plusher surroundings. He felt himself suddenly dizzied again, this time by the warmth of the new bar as they entered… and by the sound of Usami Akihiko's small chuckle.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I would like to express my gratitude to all of you wonderful readers who voiced your welcome and support when I sent out the notice that I was moving this story. You are my inspiration. Thank you.**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains Adult/Sexual Themes, Violence**

* * *

**The Price of Pleasure**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

From its previous low, Misaki's night had taken a significant upswing. Usami had guided him to a semi-private booth near the rear of the bar and the two had been sitting there for almost an hour now.

Misaki took another swig of rich beer and set the half-filled tumbler shakily on the table. Fueled now by numerous drinks, he was feeling far more cheerful than earlier and his problems seemed negligible.

Looking wonderingly at the number of empty glasses and snack baskets before him, all bought by his new patron, he was feeling rather guilty about his initial impression of his brother's incredibly generous friend.

Akihiko had been carefully watching Misaki drink for some time now, all the while judiciously nursing only his second glass of expensive scotch. He had been quiet for most of their time together, but Misaki in his inebriated state hadn't noticed. In fact, the boy seemed quite happy to fill the time with random chatter, occasionally throwing out a question to him, which he answered with short, crisp, evasive answers.

"So you have known my brother a long time, Usami-san?" Misaki hiccupped.

Akihiko's head dipped slightly in silent affirmation.

If Misaki had been paying attention, he might have noticed that along with the slight incline of his head, Usami's long-fingered hands twitched to hold the glass they were cupping more tightly.

"Did you know my brother before our parents died?"

Akihiko's brow rose at this unexpected question. He wondered if Misaki would have been so forward if he was not intoxicated.

"Yes. Your brother and I went to the same high school. We shared a desk, though our classes met at different times."

Misaki was struck by the unexpected warmth that filled Usami's voice_. _

_Nii-chan and Usami-san must have been close._

"How come I never saw you with my nii-chan then?" Misaki's large eyes took on an expression of drunken bemusement. "He always had lots of his friends over to our house when he was still in school." Misaki stopped himself from saying more when he noticed the pained expression that flashed across Usami's handsome face.

"My parents were rather strict in some ways," Akihiko offered cautiously.

_And yet so completely indifferent in others_, came the snide addition from his internal agitator.

Akihiko ignored the voice. He had more important things to focus on at the moment. Seeing that Misaki didn't understand what he was saying, he elaborated. "They didn't condone certain co-minglings."

Misaki's forehead furrowed as he struggled to comprehend what Usami was saying.

"They didn't approve of our friendship." Akihiko said this quietly; his eyes, however, flashed with violet embers.

"Why not?" Misaki demanded, suddenly incensed.

"My nii-chan is a good person! There's no one better than him!" The excitement of this declaration brought a fevered flush to his cheeks. However, the emotion was too much for Misaki's already alcohol-taxed system. No sooner had he finished his exclamation than he collapsed face down on the table.

Looking over the sprawled teen, Akihiko sighed.

"You are right, Misaki-kun, absolutely one hundred percent correct, and as such, Takahiro deserves a much better little brother than you."

A glance up showed Akihiko that the bar was now almost empty. He focused his gaze back down at the unconscious younger Takahashi once more. Something in his heart unexpectedly stirred at Misaki's messy beauty. His handsome mouth formed a tight line in response to this.

_Enough is enough. This is it._

Misaki was completely out, and if he was going to do this, he thought it'd be best for both of them to get going. Besides, despite the healthy gratuity he'd given their server, the man was starting to give him dark looks.

So, as if he did such things every day, Akihiko slipped around to Misaki's side of the booth. He leaned down and picked Misaki up, nonchalantly slinging him over his shoulder.

"Oi, p-put me down!"

Misaki groaned, roused by the jostling. "Ngg...Where you takin' me?"

Akihiko disregarded both the demand and the question. When they got outside at the curb, he casually stuck his hand out for a taxi.

When a cab finally pulled up beside them, he unceremoniously dumped Misaki in the backseat first. He then flipped himself into the seat in the front, next to the driver. He pulled out a clump of yen and handed it to the cabby.

"Keep the change."

Despite casting a wary eye on the inebriated boy in his backseat, the driver wasn't about to refuse that amount of cash. He got the car moving as soon as Akihiko gave him directions.

With his head lolling against the edge of the seat, Misaki knew without a doubt that he was definitely, one hundred percent pissed. Even in his compromised state, though, he saw the amount of money Usami paid the cabby. It was a lot for a simple ride.

While he lay on his side, Misaki watched his nii-chan's mysterious friend gaze blankly out the window.

He closed his eyes. All the bright neon lights that gleamed into the darkness of the backseat made his head spin. Behind his closed lids Misaki wondered just how rich Usami truly was and what exactly was going to happen, but rather than voice his questions, he remained quiet.

He was starting to feel significantly woozy and worried that more than words might come out if he opened his mouth now.

* * *

Akihiko watched the city slip past the cab in a haze of garish colors. He breathed a sigh of relief at having gotten Misaki successfully out of the bar.

_So far so good. _

Akihiko reveled in the quiet that filled the cab. He was struck by how silent it seemed without the teen's nervous chatter. He was surprised to find that he hadn't really minded listening to Misaki's tipsy rambles. Empty talk normally grated on him but he'd actually found the boy amusing in a rather "common" way. He could understand more easily now why Takahiro might find his Mi-chan so charming.

_You haven't even gotten hard yet and you're already going soft?_

A low growl burred in Akihiko's throat. He pretended to clear it when he caught the cabdriver making furtive glances in his direction.

_I wasn't finished, _Akihiko silently raged at the jibe._ It just goes to show how skilled the boy is in his deception. That makes his sordid acts all the more despicable. _

_And one sordid act merits another?_

To this, Akihiko had no reply. He brought a pack of smokes from his coat pocket and looked at the cabby, who nodded. The driver wasn't about to stop his rich, crazy fare from smoking.

Akihiko lit up. After his first pull, he lost himself in how aptly the glowing tip of his cigarette accompanied the fluorescent flames flickering by outside.

* * *

When the cab stopped outside an upscale apartment building, Misaki was reluctant to open his eyes.

He decided to keep them closed, hoping if he pretended to be passed out, Usami would just let him sleep it off, rather than really make him "do stuff" with him. His thoughts were disrupted as he felt himself lifted and once more carried out into the damp night.

Misaki knew that as a man of eighteen, almost nineteen, he should get up and try to walk by himself. But the world felt so wobbly and Usami's arms so strong and the idea of trying to get back to his apartment in his state was overwhelming. The effort seemed harder than anything Usami might ask him to do, so Misaki set his pride to the side and didn't protest like he normally would have. Instead, he allowed himself to be carried inside the warm, quiet building.

After they'd pushed deep into the lobby's interior, Misaki heard a crisp _ding_. Usami stepped forward and stopped. Then Misaki felt them rising.

Once again the elevator pinged. Doors opened and he was carried to the front door of Usami's condo.

Misaki then heard the sounds of a different type of beeping. He heard Usami mumble something under his breath.

From what little he could make out, it was about the combination for the alarm. Then, as the door to the apartment swung open, the door to his consciousness swung shut.

Misaki was out again before Akihiko even set foot inside his home.

* * *

When Misaki came to a short time later, he found he was curled up on an extremely soft, large bed.

Although still quite drunk, he wasn't operating under his self-imposed blindness anymore. He opened his eyes and blearily observed the strange new environment surrounding him. Even if the room was spinning, he could still make a series of peculiar observations.

The bed was of a western style; there were dozens of teddy bears lined up in rows on shelves; model planes hung from the ceiling; books were scattered all over; and a toy train track ran round the room. Startled by the bizarreness of the scene, Misaki struggled to sit up.

_Where the hell am I?_

Wherever he was, Misaki had no desire to linger. He tried to rise again, but his body wouldn't allow it. Instead he fell onto his back with a muffled "whumpff_." _

_Fuck._

Misaki stared exhaustedly at the ceiling.

"I really should try and get out of here," he whispered to no one in particular. While thinking about this, the idea of remaining right as he was, regardless of where and in whose room, was overwhelmingly appealing.

Misaki felt his chaotic thoughts begin to fade and every time he fluttered his heavy eyelids, they drifted ever so slightly lower... Until he was fast asleep once more.

* * *

Not long after Misaki slipped into his drunken slumber, Akihiko re-entered his room. He moved over to the edge of the bed and gazed down at the shabby form nestled amongst his expensive linens. The sleeping boy looked incredibly young and fragile.

Akihiko marveled at the difference between the two Takahashis.

_Still, brothers can be very different, now can't they?_

Akihiko felt his shoulders tense at the goading implication in his unwanted other's words.

"Half-brothers," he whispered furiously. Then, noting the boy's color, he bent and brushed back a tangle of dark brown bangs from the teen's forehead. He felt his own chilled flesh seared by Misaki's heat.

_A fever? _Akihiko frowned.

_And still you're going to…?_

"I have to," Akihiko hissed, cutting off the other from finishing what he couldn't bear to hear. "Fever or no fever…" He moved down and began to work the fastener of Misaki's jeans.

_I'm doing this for Takahiro._

* * *

The next time Misaki came to, he was immediately aware of his throbbing head.

This time, it wasn't toys he saw though his sleep-sanded eyes. A tall, muscular figure leaned over him. Misaki felt this other's warm flesh touching the skin of his hip and hot breath trace the side of his neck.

When his vision became less blurry, Misaki found himself staring into Usami's lavender gaze. His initial shock faded and his heart slowed in its racing as he gradually remembered his brother's friend… the beat quickened again when he recalled their _arrangement_.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Misaki shivered at the tickling breath that whispered into his ear. He turned his head away from Usami's voice. He felt a strong finger and thumb clamp his chin firmly but gently a moment later, and his face was tipped back into its previous position. Usami's pale eyes pierced him.

Misaki's cheeks grew hot beneath the unblinking gaze.

"Where am I?"

"I brought you back to my flat.

"I was serious about securing your services, and you agreed, after all. However, it would seem less than fair to both of us if you were asleep during our transaction, Misaki-kun."

Usami's hand released him and Misaki felt nimble fingers begin undoing the buttons on the shirt he was wearing. He realized that Usami had already removed his jeans and underwear while he had been asleep. His forehead furrowed.

_Talk about fair._

He was still considering this development when a cool hand placed on his now-bared stomach suddenly distracted him. The same skilled fingers that had just divested him of his shirt drifted down to grasp his limp cock. A tongue dipped into his navel and then licked upwards to tease a hardening nipple.

Despite his aching head, Misaki moaned at the sensations. The wet flicking of the writer's mouth over his hot skin soothed him. Misaki felt himself shrink initially when Usami's chilled hand touched him. This did not cause his trick to cease his languid stroking, however, and the heated blood of his cock soon warmed Usami's fingers. Just as quickly, Misaki's dick roused, his erection filling Usami's hand.

Though he was burning with embarrassment, Misaki gazed down and found he could not tear his eyes away from the handsome head grazing across his torso. Suddenly, Usami looked up and their gazes locked. Misaki flushed further at the strange look in the pale eyes that greeted him.

_This is what he wants…Isn't it? _

Misaki found himself suddenly unsure. He shifted his gaze and laid back to see how Usami would continue.

When Usami grew bored with the tender bud he'd been plucking, he started the kiss up Misaki's slender neck.

Misaki found himself not nearly so repulsed as he thought he'd be. In fact, it was deeply stirring. He was horrified to hear the soft, sweet moans escaping his lips, but was unable to stop himself. That was, until Usami moved in as if to take his mouth. At this motion, he immediately fell silent.

Misaki turned his head away.

"I… I don't kiss on the lips."

At this declaration, Usami ceased his attentions.

Misaki felt bad denying the man, given what he was paying, but Sumi had instructed him that he should never kiss a client. It went against the hustler's code: Such an oral embrace was just far too personal. Mouth kisses were to be reserved only for the one you loved.

Cautiously, after a few moments of silence, Misaki slowly turned back to Usami and saw the man nod his head.

"I see… So you'd just prefer sex. Nothing tender?"

Akihiko's mouth quirked as he noticed the pink in Misaki's cheeks darken at his question. Given what the younger Takahashi did, or had been doing, he couldn't really understand why the boy would feel so disconcerted. This reaction surprised him.

"Ummmm…y-yeah, and then you'll pay me that sixty thousand. Right, Usami-san?" Misaki grew redder still.

"Of course, Misaki-kun." The warmth in Akihiko's voice did not reach his eyes.

* * *

Misaki's moans had increased in volume. He'd been ridden hard, and initially it had been pleasurable, but... then something changed. He suddenly felt unsafe beneath Usami's bucking body. He gasped at the increasing roughness of each thrust.

He'd been so lost in the frenzy of penetration; he'd barely when noticed when Usami had first latched onto his throat and began mouthing him there. Misaki's unease shifted to panic when pain unexpectedly pierced the side of his neck.

Any remnant of pleasure vanished from his voice and he began to struggle in fright.

He couldn't recall ever being bitten so hard before. He was certain if Usami didn't release him, his skin would break and bleed. He tried frantically to wiggle out from under the body atop him.

When this failed, Misaki put up his hands. But his limbs were still heavy with drink and his efforts to push Usami off were weak.

"Stop!" Misaki cried at the brutal pinch. "You're hurting me!"

He felt something hot trickle down the sensitive skin of his neck. Usami, however, did not cease. Instead, he continued to hold him between his teeth.

Akihiko wrapped his hands around the teen's lean frame, Misaki's body pinned beneath him.

"U-Usami-san! S-stop… Please!" Misaki's voice quavered now with terror and desperation, all bravado gone.

At last Akihiko relented and pulled away from the gasping teen's bloodied neck. He reached his mouth over to Misaki's ear and pushed his coppered tongue into it.

Misaki tried to pull away, but Usami held him in place.

"Sixty thousand I paid for you. I'll do as I wish and I'll stop when I've had enough." The crisp tones of Akihiko's normally measured voice were blurred with anger and lust. His tongue left a pinked streak on Misaki's wet cheek as he moved his head over and licked the trembling youth's tears.

"I'm far from through with you, Takahashi Misaki."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains Non-Con.**

* * *

**The Price of Pleasure **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The rest of the night passed in fits and spurts of pain and pleasure.

Throughout their time together, Misaki faded in and out of consciousness. Each time he came to, Usami was waiting, and whether it was sucking or fucking, the man seemed tireless. Each successive bout, however, left Misaki more raw and depleted.

He couldn't wait for his ordeal to be over.

Finally, Usami left him, and Misaki tumbled into a few hours of troubled slumber.

Eventually, this reprieve ended as well.

When he first awoke, Misaki's mind spun and he was unable to remember anything. All he seemed to know was that he felt more exhausted than he could ever recall.

Cautiously he peeked through squinting lids, but as soon as the dim light of the bedroom assaulted his pupils, he squeezed his eyes closed again. His head felt incredibly heavy. His temples throbbed; his stomach roiled and threatened to turn on him; his throat felt unbearably dry and ached miserably. More painful than these, though, were all the places where someone had used his body… roughly.

Misaki laid still, trying to avoid further outraging his aching head and get a grip on his bearings. Meanwhile, his hangover-taxed mind slowly cleared and little bits about how he got into his present state came back.

_I fought with Sumi, got locked out of the apartment, went drinking… and … _

_Met Nii-chan's friend Usami/Usagi-san… _

_Then Usami-san propositioned me…with a hell of a lot of money… and then we went out and I drank more…_

Beyond this, Misaki had little recollection.

Unfortunately, from the way he ached, there was no doubt in his mind he and Usami-san had completed their proposed transaction.

"Urrgh, I am never doing that again." For a moment, Misaki couldn't decide if he was declaring this about drinking or tricking and then determined it was both.

Slowly, he dared to open his eyes again. He took his time: he waited for his vision to clear, sat up slowly and brought the covers with him in an attempt to cover his naked body, but the instant he moved new pains pulsed through him.

The side of his neck in particular buzzed like an angry bee.

Misaki lifted a stiff hand to feel where his trick had branded him and winced at the sting.

His slender fingers felt the crust that had formed over Usami's teeth marks. His eyes widened at the feel of it. Gingerly, he rubbed his fingers across this roughened the spot. He felt something crumble beneath his fingertips and looked down in astonishment to see dried blood.

Misaki bit his bottom lip and winced again. It was swollen from his own teeth biting it as Usami had plundered him.

He ran a shaking hand through tangled brown bangs, grazing his hot forehead. He was now really frightened and still didn't remember anything after the second bar. Misaki was horrified by this.

He mentally kicked himself, that he'd been so stupid as to agree to go with Usami-san… Nii-chan's "friend."

_What kind of person does things like this to his best friend's little brother?_

In the brief time he had been hustling, he'd had a few rough calls but nothing ever as bad as this. Misaki drew a deep breath, fighting against the ache in his skull as he tried to think. He had to figure out how to get out of here. Who knew what else might happen?

Cautiously, he turned his stiff neck and looked around to the other side of the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief to realize the rest of the bed was empty, as was the room, apart from all the toys.

Throwing the covers back from his body, Misaki readied to rise but stopped short and gasped when he saw all the "love" marks that decorated him in multi-hued profusion. His eyes bulged seeing the patches that peppered his thighs and dappled his chest and stomach.

_W-what the fuck happened last night?_

Misaki's trembling fingers traced over the imprints from Usami's fevered mouth.

_I couldn't have been that drunk... that I would have allowed him to do this to me._

"Would I?"

Misaki felt tears of shame and confusion welling in his eyes. He shoved his questions to the back of his mind and mustered his energies.

When he finally got the strength, he climbed out of the bed, moving slowly, articulating his stiff limbs little by little. But the moment he stood upright the ache in his over-used ass turned into a sharp pain that shot right up his spine.

Misaki grimaced when he felt gravity pull a wet ooze from within him that dribbled down between his lean thighs.

"Shit."

A different fear filled his chest.

_The asshole didn't use a condom_.

Misaki hoped to the gods Usami was healthy. He carefully wiped his legs using one of the man's expensive sheets, hissing as even the silk seemed to irritate his abraded skin.

Never had anyone been this fierce with him before. This realization fueled his growing fright.

Immediately Misaki started hunting for his missing clothes. He'd clean up properly once he got home. Locating his gear on the floor beside the bed, he dressed himself as fast as he could despite his stiff, aching body.

As soon as he was clothed, Misaki tiptoed out of the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

As he started sneaking off down the hallway, he paused in surprise when he raised his dizzy head and saw the full size of the condo for the first time.

It was so unnecessarily huge.

He had never seen such an extravagant waste of space. Misaki stood there amazed to even consider what the expense of a place like this must be. He wouldn't have believed that an apartment like this existed anywhere in Tokyo and he wondered how his brother had ever become so close to someone so... loaded.

_Why has Nii-chan never mentioned this about "Usagi"? _

Misaki was horrified that last night he had been too drunk to even realize the full status of the man he'd been dealing with.

_No wonder Usami-san was able to throw out such large figures so casually._

After lingering a moment in stunned amazement, he snapped out of it and hobbled down the stairs. Once he'd made it down, he glanced around. He needed to find an exit. Locating it, he began limping towards the door.

"You're not seriously considering leaving so soon?"

Misaki froze. In that moment he found he couldn't move.

His fear-huge eyes locked on the door handle that was only a few steps away.

Misaki suddenly found a hidden reserve of courage and answered the silky voice behind him. "Uh, actually I am. I'm going now, Usami-san."

He took another step forward, but the instant he did, a large hand clasped the collar of his shirt and dragged him effortlessly back into the lounge.

Finally the adrenaline took hold and Misaki, despite his pained body, kicked off. He fought against Usami's restraining hold. He protested loudly and profanely, but it was no use; Usami was just too strong.

"Goddamnit! Let me go, you fucking pervert!

"You're a disgusting homo!" Misaki pummeled his fists against Usami's lean torso.

"Does my nii-chan know what you are? Have you tried to corrupt him too with your disgusting ways?" Seeing a flicker in Usami's expressionless face, Misaki knew he had hit a nerve.

His mouth was suddenly captured by another hand, reducing his cries to a muffled roar.

He was then pushed onto his back on the nearest sofa.

Akihiko knelt over Misaki with a knee on one side of his hips, his other leg still standing on the floor. He had a dark look in his eyes and began tugging at his collar, loosening it. He slipped his tie off.

"Who are you to speak to me in this way?

"You'd do far better to watch your words, Misaki… or you'll be the one who's sorry."

Misaki's eyes widened at the ferocity in Usami's voice and knew that his situation was far more dangerous than he'd previously imagined. He realized too, that while everything about Usami was steady, his own body was quivering from fear.

_What exactly are you going to do to me?_

Misaki found the answer to his question far sooner than he wanted to when tUsami gathered up his thin wrists in one hand and wrapped his long silk tie around them.

Struggling against the bindings, Misaki found this only made them tighter. He ceased his motions, but he wasn't done yet.

"I want to leave!" he bravely demanded, despite the quaver in his voice. Akihiko's pale eyes narrowed at these words; his lips formed a firm line.

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that. You see, last night I bought you, and I have no desire for my new property to go wandering around on its own. Who knows what other kinds of trouble you might get into?"

"W-what? That was for one night and you haven't even paid me!"

"On the contrary…"

Misaki felt a large hand intrude into the front pocket of the baggy jeans he was wearing. Usami pulled out a thick wad of cash, making sure to grope him in the process. "I did indeed pay you."

"Take it back then! Keep it! I don't want your filthy pervert money!" Misaki swung his bound wrists and knocked the yen from Usami's hand. A cascade of bills fluttered softly around them.

Akihiko looked at the scattered bills and gave a regretful smile.

"Ah… Misaki. What you want makes no difference now. What's done is done." Akihiko leaned over slightly, without entirely relinquishing his hold and picked up a document off the nearby coffee table.

"That money is yours, but you see, you also signed a contract. You belong to me now, body and soul, for an entire year." Akihiko saw the protest building again in Misaki eyes and cut this off with a bitter snort.

"I assure you, it's binding and legal. I don't know if your brother ever bothered to inform you, but besides being a novelist, I also have a degree in law… from a very prestigious institution.

"It would be to your benefit to presume I know what I'm talking about."

Misaki paled as Usami dangled the paper in front of him.

"I… I don't remember signing anything like that."

"Well, let that be a lesson to you about the dangers of alcohol." Then tone Akihiko offered Misaki was both cold and teasing. Then his low voice lost all humor.

"Regardless, that is your signature, is it not?" Seeing that the youth was too stunned to move, Akihiko relinquished his grasp and pointed a long finger at the signature line of the paper he was holding.

Too overwhelmed to speak, Misaki reluctantly nodded. Though slightly sloppier than usual, he recognized the characters drawn in his own hand.

As if this settled everything, Akihiko nodded and set the paper back down. As soon as his hands were free, they immediately sought to undo the front his Misaki's jeans. In a matter of seconds he was tugging these down off the boy's narrow hips.

Misaki's eyes flashed in fear and revulsion. If he noticed, Akihiko ignored Misaki's pitiful expression.

"When I make a purchase, Misaki, I fully intend to enjoy getting the most out of what I've bought."

"I'm not one of your damn toys!" Misaki yelled in one last effort at protest, but in truth he was exhausted, his stomach was threatening a full-out revolt, and the volume of his own cries was like an awl being driven into his aching head.

Akihiko ignored this as well. He stripped off Misaki's pants and then flipped Misaki onto his stomach like he was exactly that, nothing more than a pliant plush toy.

It was no use, Misaki suddenly realized, Usami had him right where he wanted him. He was trapped. He felt Usami's chilled hands rub up the backs of his aching thighs, over the quivering cheeks of his ass, and up his spine.

Misaki was mortified to realize that, despite his fear and revulsion, his body was responding. He pushed his hips down against the cushions in an attempt to smother his growing erection.

He heard the clink of a buckle being undone and the zipper being pulled on Usami-san's pants. Misaki felt the man force his thighs apart and slip in behind him, between his legs.

He let out a choking sob when strong hands grabbed his bruised hips and lifted them, positioning him for penetration. An instant later, his shame had been discovered. He felt himself shrink only slightly when a cool palm tightly gripped his hot, blood-filled shaft.

"Are you sure you're not a toy, Misaki? Because it seems to me, this lewd body of yours really enjoys being played with."

Misaki bit his swollen bottom lip again. He clasped his bound hands together as he felt Usami's thick cock nudge up against his already battered portal. He hoped desperately there was enough slick, be it lube or semen left from their previous activities, to ease the entrance into him.

_Please, Nii-chan, save me. I don't think I can take being fucked again. _

Misaki knew, even as he offered his silent petition, that no salvation would come.

His hope rose slightly, however, when Usami stilled for a moment. Then he felt himself pinned further as Usami leaned over.

Misaki had clenched his eyes shut, but he could hear a drawer being opened, the pop of a flip top and the sound of thick liquid being expelled. A moment later, his bruised portal puckered and he felt the cold drip of lube running down the crack of his ass.

_Small comfort at least._

Misaki fought the desire to laugh hysterically. He felt the heat of his tears as they rolled down his face and he braced himself for the onslaught.

The pain of Usami's first thrust informed Misaki unequivocally that his prayer had been wasted. He bit his lip harder, tasting blood, and muffled a sob.

_I'm not going to give the bastard the satisfaction of crying out,_ he promised himself.

He managed to keep his word almost 'til the end.

* * *

After enduring this newest round of sullying, Misaki lay exhausted on the couch. He was dripping with sweat, his breath coming in soft helpless pants.

Akihiko on the other hand, was sitting regally upright on the edge of the sofa, buckling his belt back up. A smoldering cigarette dangled loosely from the corner of his mouth. After fastening his belt, Akhiko stood up gracefully. h

He looked completely unruffled, despite the fact he'd not bothered to undress before taking Misaki. With a series of sharp pulls, he fastidiously set about straightening the few wrinkles out of his shirt.

Misaki shifted painfully onto his side. His still-watering eyes swept over Usami who now stood with his back facing him. He couldn't describe how much he hated him. He wanted to visit the kind of agony and shame he'd just experienced on Usami, but he was too weak now for that kind of challenge.

_I'm so stupid. I should have just left the deal off… I should have… _

_This is what I get for causing trouble… for Nii-chan and Kajiwara-san… for Sumi… _

_I never should have let Usami-san's money sway me. _

As Misaki silently berated himself a sense of loss and worthlessness overwhelmed him. Despite these feelings, as he continued to watch Usami behave so nonchalantly after what the man had done to him, his eyes hardened. He didn't feel his lips tremble or notice that despite his hate-filled glare, his eyes were filling with new tears.

"L-Let me go."

The volume of Misaki's gasp-dry throat was such it wasn't loud enough for Usami to hear him until he'd repeated himself in a louder voice which shook and cracked in between.

"Let me go!"

Akihiko raised his brows, surprised that Misaki had any energy left in him after the sexual thrashing he'd just experienced. He turned towards Misaki and took another drag on his cigarette.

"Certainly. Shall I draw the car around?" Despite the teasing tone, his eyes showed no mirth.

Misaki felt himself quail under the stern gaze. He rushed forward with his words before he lost what remained of his courage. His voice wasn't angry now: it was pleading.

"Look, I want to take the deal back. I want to just leave and forget this ever happened. I won't press charges against you… I won't ever mention any of this to anyone…especially Nii-chan. I don't care about the money or anything except going home. Please, Usami-sama... P-please just let me go."

This caught Akihiko's attention.

Misaki suddenly found himself with his cheeks held tightly between cool palms.

Akihiko's gaze fixed even more intensely on him. He leaned in closer, sizing Misaki up anew. After a minute of careful scrutiny he sighed, almost sounding regretful.

"There's no going back. You took the offer, I bought you, and therefore you now belong to me." Akihiko stated this last part very clearly.

Misaki sensed it was the mention of his brother and not the change in his address of Usami that had stirred the emotion he heard. He couldn't stop himself.

"Please, Usami-san…. Why?... Why would you do such a thing to me?

"Isn't my brother… Takahiro… your friend? Don't you think it would hurt him to know what you're doing... what you've done?

"Why, would you…"

For just a moment, Akihiko looked stunned.

Suddenly, Misaki spluttered and coughed. Akihiko released his jaw, but one hand remained possessively on his shoulder.

Misaki curled in on himself as his stomach spasmed. His head shot over the edge of the couch and he began to retch, the liquor and whatever else was left of what the previous evening's meal bubbled to his lips.

Akihiko watched with an expression of distaste as Misaki vomited onto his polished wood floor.

"I am through articulating my position, Misaki," Akihiko said once his new acquisition had stopped heaving.

"You belong to me now. You _will_ be staying here.

"You might try to escape, try to leave, try to find some way to drag yourself back to the pit you'd crawled out of when I found you…

"Just remember, I am Usami Akihiko and you are nothing but a common whore who sells his ass for money.

"And if you think my actions would wound Takahiro, what do you think he would feel if he knew what you'd been up to on your own here in Tokyo?"

Misaki had finished retching; it was sobs shaking his slender frame now.

"Regardless of this tiresome speculation, let me make one thing very clear to you." Akihiko growled around his cigarette.

"Should you try to leave me before your year is over, no matter where you go or who you tell, _you_ will be the one who suffers and is shamed. _You_ … not me."

Beneath his hand, Akihiko felt the teen's pulse rise sky high from what he'd just said. He felt something stir in him at the fright that lit up Misaki's wide, green, terrified eyes.

Pushing down whatever soft thing the boy's expression had elicited in him, Akihiko focused instead on something newly hard that had also been called forth.

The thought of what he was about to do, _again_, disgusted him.

_This is the only way_, Akihiko told himself. He waited for the voice to contradict him, but for once it was silent.

He frowned at this as he stubbed out his smoke. He licked his lips, pushing the still lightly-coughing Misaki onto his back, unmindful of the pooled sick on the floor next to them.

"So…" he hummed, looking into Misaki's disheveled tear-stained face."Since you still seem to have so much energy, I think it's time for one more round."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter was the end of Teabags start. For those of you who read these chapters in their original form, I obviously took a significant amount of artistic license and majorly tweaked things to forward the story's trajectory in my latest edit… I offer my hearty thanks to Teabags for offering me such a sturdy set of bones to flesh out.**

* * *

**The Price of Pleasure **

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Misaki slowly opened his eyes at a nudge against his tender side.

He had slipped from consciousness again sometime during their last bout. As his mind came back to him, so did his awareness of all of his aching places.

"Get up, Misaki."

The cool voice above him gave him chills. Misaki turned his head and saw Usami, forever unruffled, standing beside him.

"I feel compelled to stop when you pass out like that." Akihiko sounded annoyed. He was lighting another cigarette as he looked down.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't fuck me so hard then."

Misaki groaned. It took all his energy at this point to utter these words. Despite his coarse language, a blush bloomed in his already fevered cheeks. Akihiko was surprised by the fire that still remained in the boy's voice, but his face remained impassive.

"And here I thought I was being so kind." He sighed through his exhalation. "I could have kept going, you know."

Misaki's lean sides heaved with the power of his anger. He glared at Usami. His green eyes burned, but the sudden fear that gripped him at the thought of incurring any more bodily punishment rendered him silent.

Akihiko noted this and nodded approvingly.

"Good boy." He spun on his heel and headed off into another part of the apartment. Before he disappeared from Misaki's line of sight, however, he turned.

"I'll be back in a minute, so don't go running off." Akihiko frowned at the cruelty of his admonition: Misaki could barely move, let alone run.

Despite this, as soon as he had left the room, the impulse flashed through Misaki's mind. His still-bound hands grabbed hold of a bunch of the sodden bills trapped beneath him.

_If I can just get out of the front door and down to the lobby... I can catch a cab and get away._

Then he looked down and saw himself.

His shirt was hiked up high on his chest exposing his nipples. Misaki grimaced seeing new hickeys and the deepening colors of his well-marked torso; he was naked from the waist down. Casting his eyes around, Misaki realized his ragged jeans were nowhere in sight.

He bit back the sob that boiled up in his throat.

Misaki was so consumed with his thoughts that he hadn't heard Usami re-enter the room. He started when a large hand plucked the bills grasped in his own smaller fists.

"I'll keep that for you, shall I?"

"Some place safe for the time being, as you're not going to have much opportunity to spend it for a while." Akihiko tossed the notes haphazardly on the table. Seeing Misaki's expression, his mouth quirked up at one corner.

"Oh I assure you, they're quite safe there. This unit has an excellent security system. It's virtually impossible for anyone who doesn't have the code to get in… or out… without me knowing about it."

Fixing his eyes on his captive, he continued, sounding almost like a real estate agent.

"This condo is really quite an amazing space: heated teak floors, central air, sunken tubs, granite counters, a small solarium out on the deck. Oh, and perhaps I should mention that another perk of this place is that it is soundproof.

"Not that the neighbors would complain about a racket—you see I own the units on either side of me as well, and currently both of them are vacant."

With each syllable his captor uttered, Misaki felt the weight in his belly grow heavier.

"People will miss me."

Seeing Akihiko's disbelieving, pale stare, Misaki rattled off in a bolder tone, "Nii-chan, my roommate, Sumi, the people at my work… besides, I have lots of friends." He was trying hard to convince himself of his own bluff.

Akihiko sighed at the disheveled brunet's words. "Really, Misaki?" He tsked.

"Takahiro is in Osaka with that _woman_ of his. And I know for a fact you're not speaking to each other with any regularity. Regardless, after all these years I think I know how to handle your brother."

A sick knot tied in Misaki's gut, knowing Usami was speaking honestly.

"As for Sumi... He is eminently manageable.

"And with regards to your work, I'll simply call the store and inform them I have hired you away.

"Your multitude of friends… Well, I suppose I will have to take that risk."

At this, Misaki's gaze fell; Usami was right on all counts.

In truth, he couldn't go to Takahiro. Not after what he'd been doing. The other boys he worked with were often absent and his position could be easily filled. Sumi had been the closest thing to a friend he'd had since his parents had died, and that relationship had certainly turned out far different than he'd ever anticipated. Misaki was so convicted by Usami's words he didn't stop to wonder how it was he knew all this about his life.

He lifted his head when he heard the sound of something being slid along the floor. Looking up, he saw Usami nudging a bucket forward with his foot. He'd brought it with him from wherever he'd gone. Misaki had been so lost in his misery he'd failed to notice it earlier.

He yelped a moment later when large hands grasped his bound wrists and hauled him upright. The next thing he knew, Misaki found himself kneeling on the floor over his vomit.

The sight and the smell of it caused his stomach to hitch again. Akihiko stepped back and pushed the bucket forward again with his foot.

"You need to clean up your mess, Misaki." Misaki braced his stiff arms to hide the tremble at the man's next words.

"And then we'll focus on cleaning you up."

Looking into the bucket beside him, the way the light in the room fell, Misaki could see his reflection on the surface of the water. He looked pathetic.

This, more than what he'd just experienced, shattered what little resistance he had left. He dipped his hand into the water to retrieve the cloth at the bottom, obliterating his mirrored image in the process.

* * *

Misaki hung his head as the warm water of the shower crested over him. He would have enjoyed the soothing sensation much more, were it not for the fact his hands were still tied.

After stripping him of his soiled shirt, Usami had tethered him to the faucet. He was currently sitting on a bath stool with his stiff arms raised painfully over his head.

More uncomfortable than his arms, his bladder was all but bursting. Ashamed, Misaki allowed his piss to flow; he watched the hard stream through blurred eyes as it was carried away by the shower. He noted with a sense of grim relief there wasn't any blood in it and sighed in humiliated frustration.

On top this of this most recent humbling, he was still smarting from the fact that Usami had carried him up to the bathroom. He'd tried to stand after he'd finished cleaning up his spew, only to get sick again. In the end though, at least he'd managed to vomit into the bucket that time and not on the floor.

Usami had told him to get up after this, so they could move him to the shower. Misaki had found to his utter horror he didn't have the strength to stand. He had tried to protest when Usami had then picked him up and started to carry him, but he was quickly informed his other option was to crawl, so he had reluctantly submitted.

Misaki turned his head slightly when he heard Usami re-enter the shower. Akihiko had been running the bath. Misaki had been shocked to realize that not only did the apartment host a shower that was bigger than his last bedroom, but one where apparently both the bath and the shower could run simultaneously without compromising the temperature of either.

"Now then..." Akihiko eyed Misaki appraisingly.

Misaki dropped his gaze after noting Usami had his shirt sleeves rolled up and was barefoot, but other than that remained entirely clothed. He heard Usami move behind him, but did not lift his eyes from the tile. Misaki heard the popping of lids and squeezing bottles.

Based on his recent associations with the sounds, the noise made him feel sick again.

He cringed away from Usami's cool touch on his shower-heated skin and was surprised to find his captor's hands filled only with a sweet smelling soap.

Misaki allowed himself to relax just slightly when Usami began to wash him with a man's rough tenderness. He bit back his groans whenever a hand grazed over one of his sensitive marks. There were many of these.

Misaki almost lost himself to a sigh when the large hands began to massage his head, rubbing the pain from his throbbing temples as his greasy hair was soaped.

"Honestly, Misaki," Akihiko chided. "When was the last time you had a proper wash?"

Misaki hesitated, unsure if this was a rhetorical question. Then he decided to take a chance on answering. "I don't know…a few days, I guess," he admitted.

Akihiko made a noise of disgust. This roused Misaki's indignation.

"There's been no hot water at the flat for two weeks." He tried to sound angry rather than petulant. "And the water is freaking freezing!"

"You could have gone to a public bath." Akihiko pulled the hosed shower-head from its holder and lowered it to rinse the boy's hair.

"Close your eyes, so you don't get soap in them."

After all Usami had just put him through, Misaki was stunned by this modest concern: the sting of soap was the very least of his worries at the moment. Still, he complied.

"The baths cost money," he mumbled sullenly. Akihiko snorted at this.

"I imagine you could have picked up some spare change there with some of the other bathers. In fact, with that modest investment, I'd think that you'd find such a setting rather lucrative."

"I usually give all my money to Sumi. Besides, I don't like those places. Bad things can happen there." Misaki's low voice could barely be heard above the thrumming water of the shower.

Above him pale eyes widened slightly at this quiet response. Akihiko was silent a moment.

"I suppose now you know bad things can happen _anywhere_. Don't you, Misaki?" Again the man seemed slightly startled when Misaki replied brokenly.

"Yes, Usami-san... I already knew that though."

Akihiko's face became grim, but just for a moment. Then he reached down and wrapped his arms around Misaki's narrow hips lifting the boy into a standing position.

Misaki leaned forward, his bruised torso resting against his clasped hands, pressing into the faucet. His legs trembled but managed to hold him upright for the moment. His eyes glanced over and grew wide was he watched Usami undo the shower head from the hose.

"What are you doing, Usagi-san?" He couldn't keep the apprehension out of his voice and in his fear he called his captor by his brother's nickname.

Pausing before reaching around Misaki to adjust the pressure of the water Usami ran a large hand through Misaki's water-heavy dark locks.

"Say that again."

"What?"

"My name, say it again."

"Ah… I'm s-sorry, I meant U-Usami-san!" Misaki stuttered with fear about what would happen if he'd offended his captor by saying the wrong name.

"No. Say it the other way… like you did the first time." Akihiko's voice was dangerously flat.

"U-Usagi-san?"

"Not as a question."

"Usagi-san." Misaki offered it as a petition.

Akihiko stood there silently and then cocked his head slightly.

"Again."

This time Misaki's voice was a bit bolder.

"Usagi-san."

"Mmmmmm," Akihiko hummed contemplatively.

"Good boy," he offered Misaki quietly after a moment and ran another hand through Misaki's wet hair.

"Ay!" Misaki yelped then, as Usami moved suddenly.

Akihiko ran a clothed leg in front of him to support Misaki as his hands grabbed the teen's ass and parted his cheeks. Misaki panicked as he felt Usami press the head of the hose against his battered entrance.

"Please… don't..." Misaki whimpered, despising his pitiful tone.

"Hush! And stop squirming. I need to clean you out," Akihiko said calmly. "You'll just make it hurt more if you struggle."

At the firmness in Usami's voice, Misaki stilled.

Though it was painful, he was unprepared for how gently Usami handled him now. He felt the warm water fill him and fought to remain quiet. It wasn't as if he'd never douched before. Hustling, it was often part of the routine… unless the guy was into something a little more "dirty."

The warm water stung his abraded innards.

Misaki groaned as the pressure began to build, however. Not long after this, Akihiko removed the hose.

"Hold that until I tell you to release it."

Misaki grimaced as the desire to expel it mounted. Finally when he felt as though he could no longer hold it, Usami gave him permission. Misaki burned with humiliation as, from a safe distance, Usami watched him relieve himself. Then he had to endure the process being repeated twice more.

Once he felt assured that the boy was clean to his satisfaction Akihiko, hosed Misaki down again and turned off the water.

Misaki was all but hanging by his hands from the faucet by this point. He couldn't recall ever feeling so exhausted or so empty. His was limp as Usami untied his hands and easily picked him up.

Akihiko moved him over and slid him into the steaming bath, setting him on one of the steps of the room's elaborate sunken tub. Misaki hissed, the heat of the water for some reason stinging his skin so much more than the shower.

"You rest here a minute. I have to get a few things." Akihiko stepped away from the tub.

Misaki's eyes were closed and he made no attempt to even open them, he just nodded.

"You won't fall asleep. Right, Misaki? I don't want you drowning on me." Akihiko studied the boy with an expression of mild suspicion.

A subtle shake of the head was the only answer he received.

Behind his closed lids, Misaki heard Usami walk away. He pushed his aching back against the step behind him. The ledge he was settled on was large enough that he was able to gather his knees to his chest with his arms.

He tipped his head forward against them, his nose just centimeters above the water. The curling steam tickled his nostrils and soothed his sob-scorched lungs. His head was vexing him fiercely, his temples throbbed. His guts ached, as well as his ass, but soaking in the hot water was having a brilliant effect on his knotted muscles.

_What in the hell is going to happen to me? What am I going to do?_

These and a hundred other questions swirled in his mind. Misaki lifted a hand to his crown and grasped his head as though somehow this action would still them.

"Not now… I just need to rest for a minute," he murmured sleepily.

* * *

Misaki was jarred by a brutal yank to his hair. His arms flailed in response. He choked as hot fluid flooded his mouth. He gasped and began to sputter, water caught in his throat. The hand in his hair released, and he felt strong arms grab his middle and roughly haul him up. He was lifted and bent over the edge of the tub.

Through his coughing, he watched Usami climb out of the tub, his tailored clothes drenched.

"Idiot!" Akihiko growled through gritted teeth as he shucked out of his wet clothes, down to his soaked silk boxers.

It was the most revealed Misaki could recall seeing the man, despite all their sexual activity. He saw quickly why Usami could handle him so easily: the man's chiseled physique radiated a taut strength.

"I ask you to do one thing, Misaki: stay awake! And I come in and find you slipped down, all but drowning! What if I had been gone fifteen minutes instead of ten?"

"I…" Misaki gasped through his fading spasms. "I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I didn't mean to."

Misaki saw through his watering eyes that the use of his brother's special name had the desired effect; Usami began to cool down almost immediately.

Akihiko stepped over and lifted Misaki's head again, this time gently by the chin. He studied Misaki.

"You're okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Usagi-san," Misaki offered contritely. He thought to add _you saved me, _but considering he was in the situation because of Usami's indecent actions in the first place, he refrained.

"Hmmph." Akihiko sounded unconvinced.

_If I'm not alright, that's your fault too,_ Misaki thought bitterly.

"Let's finish getting you squared away then."

Misaki felt himself pulled the rest of the way out of the tub and he sat docilely as Usami dried him like a baby. He remained submissive and silent as a thick, soft towel was around him and usami picked him up.

He sat numbly in Usami's arms as together they exited the bathroom and he was carried down the hall to a room he hadn't been in before.

"This will be your room when I'm not requiring you, Misaki."

Wondering, green eyes swept the space. Unlike the mass of juvenile clutter in Usami's own bedroom, this room was completely empty, except for a thick double futon on a raised platform, a small bedside table, and a couple of expensive looking throw rugs on the floor.

Akihiko turned back the thick comforter on the bed awkwardly, still holding Misaki in his arms. Once this was done, he deposited the teen on the futon with surprising carefulness.

Misaki almost cried at the relief of the soft support of the bed beneath his battered body.

The adrenaline surge of his near drowning had evaporated quickly and the sudden sharpness he'd experienced because of it had almost immediately dulled again. He lay there unmoving and closed his eyes.

He was all but asleep, unaware that Usami had left the room and come back until he was startled from the brink of his dreams by the feel of a body depressing the mattress beside him.

Misaki growled weakly in protest as he felt himself raised. The smooth lip of a glass was set against his own lips.

"I know you tried to drink a fair amount of your bathwater, but you still need to re-hydrate."

Misaki reluctantly opened one eye and peered at his captor. Usami's face gave no more clues than his voice as to whether or not he'd intended what he'd just said to contain any humor. Misaki noted that the man had changed and was wearing a pair of loose cotton pants and a tanked tee.

"Here, open your mouth."

The glass left Misaki's lips and he saw a hand holding a number of pills. His single opened eye narrowed suspiciously.

"If you want to lie there feeling sick and in pain, it makes no matter to me," Akihiko rumbled.

Given his current situation, Misaki figured he hadn't much more to lose, so he obediently opened his mouth. He tasted the bitterness of the medicine on his tongue, but then almost immediately felt the glass returned to his lips.

He drank deeply, and when he was finished he felt himself lowered back down. He stiffened as Usami rolled him over onto his side.

Both of his eyes popped open when he saw Usami take a tube from the table and, after unscrewing the top, lay a long line of what looked like grease on his finger. Misaki felt his whole body tense as his ass cheeks were parted once more. He gave a sharp cry when the sudden crack of a slap on one of his cheeks ricocheted through the empty room.

"Stop clenching!" Akihiko growled.

Misaki couldn't help but whimper at the sting from the slap as a long finger probed his exhausted orifice.

"Look, this has an anesthetic agent in it: it will help numb the pain. It's also an antiseptic." Akihiko offered this in clipped tones. Misaki could tell his resistance was making Usami dangerously irritable.

Turning his face into the dense pillow beneath his head, Misaki took a deep breath, and tried to relax. He muffled his groans behind closed lips as Usami slipped into him once more. Misaki gasped at the sudden heat and the burn of the ointment as Usami coated him internally as far in as his long finger could reach. After the initial sting, however, a wonderful blank filled the space that had previously contained so much distress.

Shuddered as he felt the man leave him, Misaki watched Usami, with his unsoiled hand, reach down and pull the thick cover over his naked slim shoulders. Misaki found himself wondering if Usami had mistook his shake for chill. If this was so, the thoughtfulness of the action confused him.

The pills Usami had given him were already starting to work. Misaki felt his body's complaints lose their sharpness. He watched through half-closed eyes as Usami pulled a monogrammed handkerchief from the pocket of his slacks and wiped down his greased finger.

"I'll call my personal physician and have him come check you out later. But don't expect any help from him, Misaki… regarding our arrangement. He's worked for my family for far too long to be moved by a plight such as yours."

"Usagi-san," Misaki murmured after a minute, the meaning of Usami's words barely registering in his increasingly cotton-filled mind.

Pale eyes looked up, startled: Akihiko had been lost in his own world of thought. Mention of his family tended to incite him to painful reverie.

"Why are you being nice to me now?" Misaki was embarrassed to feel tears suddenly fill his eyes.

"Nice?" Usami's brow quirked curiously at the word. He regarded Misaki a moment. The exhausted boy watched as complex flickers, like frost patterns, formed and then melted in his captor's solemn gaze.

Without saying a word Akihiko rose. He looked down from where he stood beside the bed.

"I have an interest in keeping you around for a bit…" After a long pause he continued.

"I suppose it's because I have never been good at letting go of things." Akihiko sighed at the significance of this statement.

"Once I possess something, Misaki... I am very reluctant to release it."

Misaki felt a heavy tear break free and roll down one of his cheeks. He said nothing but nodded and averted his eyes, drawing the comforter tighter around his shoulders.

"There's a bathroom through that door." Akihiko gestured to the far side of the room, even though he was well aware the boy had closed his eyes against him.

"If you find you can't manage it, there's a buzzer there on the table that will alert me and I'll come help." Akihiko was silent a moment more then he moved to the door joining the room to the hallway. At the entrance, he turned and looked back.

"Just know that I intend to be writing and I don't take kindly to disruptions. So don't use it unless it's dire. Understand?"

There was a slight shift under the covers followed by a gentle movement at the head of the bed, which Akihiko took as another nod of assent, but Misaki said nothing. Watching the mound on the futon for a minute more, when there was no other movement, Akihiko nodded to himself.

Then he stepped out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

The last thing Misaki was aware of before his exhausted body finally gave into sleep was the quiet snick of a lock sliding home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Price of Pleasure**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Akihiko stepped out into the hall and shut the door quietly behind him. Though he was sure, given Misaki's depleted state and the medication the boy had taken, that the teen would be out for some time, he still took care to secure the lock he'd recently had installed on the outside of the door.

While he'd felt he'd known much about Takahiro's beloved younger brother prior to their meeting, the night had held a series of unsettling revelations. Misaki had surprised him, and he didn't want to take any chances.

_So unlike Takahiro, with his even, easy ways. _

At the thought of the elder Takahashi, the mask Akihiko had worn so carefully throughout the long night finally slipped. He slumped back against the door to Misaki's room, exhausted. His eyes burned and his temples throbbed.

Akihiko ran his long fingers ran through his carefully combed hair, pulling it awry. He could feel his thick locks, still damp from his leap into the tub to keep Misaki from drowning.

_I need a cigarette_.

Akihiko stood and moved down the hallway. There was a half-empty pack in the pocket of his short morning robe in his bedroom.

Breaking its extended silence, the voice inside his head quietly chimed in at last.

_No, what you really need is to get your head examine_d.

As he made his way down the hall, Akihiko glanced into the bathroom. Pools of water glistened on the slick marble floor, wet towels lay strewn about.

_You thought you had this all worked out. What if you hadn't come back in time? _The voice chastened, growing louder.

"But I did…" Akihiko shut the door on the scene as he progressed towards his bedroom.

_Even so, what the hell are you doing? This is insane!_

"I'm taking care of Takahiro," Akihiko whispered.

Stepping into his bedroom, his sensitive nostrils were assaulted by the lingering smell of sex. A flash of rust caught his eye, winking at him from amidst the crumpled folds of his white silk sheets.

With a single, smooth motion, Akihiko stepped over to the bed and pulled the soiled bedclothes off onto the ground. He ignored their rustling as he stepped through the pile until his shins brushed against the nightstand.

Weary eyes glanced up at a jeweled panda clock on the wall. It was well past noon.

_No wonder I'm so fucking tired._ He looked longingly at his bare mattress. _If I were to just lie down for a few minutes..._

The voice, however, was not about to let him rest. _So this is how you take care of your beloved? You rape his little brother?_

"It's not rape. I paid him… and he was willing."

Still, despite his words, Akihiko abruptly turned from the scene of his earlier intercourse and stumbled away from the bed. He sought his robe and found it draped over his favorite toy, Suzuki-san, a large honey-colored bear with a checkered bow tied around its neck. He lifted the garment and began searching the pockets with a sense of haste.

_He wasn't willing throughout, Akihiko, far from it in fact, and you know it. You forced yourself on him. Admit it, you lost control. _

Akihiko's forehead furrowed at this.

Images of Misaki's wide green eyes, echoes of the boy's voice in both pleasure and pain filled his head.

He thought of how wanton the teen's flesh was: its immediate, if unwanted, response to his touch. He pictured Misaki unconscious, brown hair tumbled down over pale skin, cheeks flushed with spirits and fever, the deceptive innocence of his slumbering face. So unlike Takahiro in appearance and yet… so arousing.

Akihiko shook his head to dislodge these disturbing images, but it did little to shake the conviction that burned in chest.

"There are risks for people who engage in that kind of business. Besides, his actions were bringing shame to Takahiro. Considering all Takahiro gave up to raise the brat, Misaki needed to be punished." Even as he whispered this, Akihiko knew how weak his argument sounded.

"And," he added as much for himself as the voice, "After last night, he'll never want to prostitute himself again."

_ Even if he did, you're holding him hostage now. _

Akihiko tapped a cigarette out of the pack he'd finally extracted from his robe along with a lighter. His hands shook slightly as he brought the fag to his mouth and lit it. He hated the flat righteousness pronounced with this statement.

"I'm keeping him safe," Akihiko growled through his smoke. "Until I'm sure he won't make the same mistakes again and disgrace Takahiro further."

_What about your mistakes? _The unsolicited adviser in his head taunted.

_Good thing you never really ever tried to be a lawyer, Akihiko. You'd never win a case with that kind of reasoning. Be honest. The only thing you're really trying to keep is Takahiro_.

Akihiko said nothing. He rubbed his forehead with the back of the hand holding his cigarette. He watched a bit of ash fall to the floor with the grace of a broken bird. He lowered his hand and took another deep drag.

With his free hand he grabbed up the giant be-ribboned bear, as if Suzuki-san could shield him from the other inside of his mind.

_Just like your father told you, Akihiko: you're imbalanced… morally corrupt. You have no hold on reality… and certainly no hold on Takahiro…_

Akihiko took long strides to the door of his room trying to outpace the voice. He moved into the hall headed for his study.

Fuck how tired he was; he needed to write. He had a deadline in three days, and all the time he'd spent over the last two weeks tracking Misaki and laying his plans had put him far behind schedule. Besides, writing was the only place where he could silence the maddening, endless loop of his interior critic.

_What a waste of time and effort… for what? The love of one who will only ever know you as "friend?" _

_You're a deviant… Broken… A freak. _

_Misaki knows this completely now, and without a doubt Takahiro will soon know it as well. You will lose the only person you've ever loved… You're fucked… just as thoroughly as you did that poor boy._

"Shut up!"

Akihiko jumped a bit as the sound of his raised voice echoed through the empty apartment.

"Shut up," he murmured much more quietly. "I know what I'm doing."

He looked down at Suzuki -san, who stared blindly up at him from under his arm. The bear did not look convinced.

"Et tu, Suzuki-san?" Akihiko frowned down at his silent companion.

Sighing, Akihiko set the bear down outside his study. He opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. Suzuki-san sat quietly on the polished wood floor of the hall, waiting patiently. The voice, however, followed him in.

* * *

Three hours later, Akihiko emerged from his study looking even more worn. He'd called the family's physician before he'd sat down to write and Dr. ida would soon be arriving at the apartment to look Misaki over.

Akihiko lit up yet another cigarette, knowing that he was smoking far too much. He looked down outside his study door to see that by Suzuki-san's solemn countenance, his bear agreed.

Despite this, he gave the teddy a begrudging pat before ambling down to his bedroom to change. He couldn't meet Doctor Ida looking as he did. The thought of this irritated him.

In truth, he'd been fuming for some time already.

His word work had not gone well. He'd kept expecting Misaki to ring for him and found himself perpetually looking at the clock to see how much time had passed. Additionally, while the nagging voice had left him eventually, the feelings it provoked had not.

Once properly attired, Akihiko descended to the apartment's main level. He surveyed the scene of his last debauchery with a sigh and found himself wishing he hadn't fired his latest housekeeper earlier in the week.

Not that having her encounter a scene like this would have been advisable.

He sat down on the edge of the sofa and methodically gathered up the spilled yen notes. These he placed in a drawer of the coffee table.

Akihiko stared down at the murky bucket that still sat next to the couch. His mouth pursed with revulsion around his newest cigarette. However, he stood up and gathered Misaki's sick-pail, carrying it carefully to the laundry room. Here, he dumped the bucket's contents down the large wash sink and rinsed out the pail.

A cuff of Misaki's ragged jeans poked out of the bin under the basin. He had taken Misaki's wallet and the boy's defunct cell phone from the pockets and had locked these up in the desk in his study before discarding the pants. Akihiko reached down unconsciously before exiting the room and pushed the incriminating denim deeper into the trashcan.

Moving back into the living room, once more he surveyed the scene. Other than the contract that lay on the coffee table, everything appeared to be in place.

Stepping to one of the dark mahogany end tables, Akihiko stubbed out his smoke in the mouth of a ceramic ashtray modeled to look like a yawning panda. He drew a deep breath of nicotine-free air and frowned: he could still detect traces of Misaki's sickness mingled with their sweat.

With quiet grace, he glided to the large sliding glass doors that led to the condo's balcony. He opened one and the crisp autumn air rushed in to greet him. His eyes scanned the view; the sky and surrounding buildings were painted gray with fresh rain.

_Time for the next step...before Dr. Ida arrives._

Akihiko listened for an answer to his own thoughts and heard only blissful silence_. _

_But how long will that last?_

A chill that was not caused by the change in temperature trembled his lean frame. He closed his eyes and drew another deep breath, releasing it slowly. Akihiko turned on his heel and returned to the couch. He sat down and picked up the contract Misaki had signed.

"Worthless."He sighed.

Akihiko grimaced as the other voice returned to comment.

_Not too unlike you. You should thank your ancestors that Misaki was too naïve to know this._

"Yes, it was a risk," Akihiko admitted, too tired now to argue.

But how many countless stories about the boy's gullibility from Takahiro had he been forced to listen to in the time he'd known the elder Takahashi? Through most of these, he had sat basking in the cadence of his beloved's lively voice, listening to the man speak about his younger brother with only half an ear.

He had gathered enough from Takahiro's sibling ramblings over the years, however, to know that Misaki had often been a too-trusting child.

His cool eyes glanced over the paper in his hands. Akihiko gave a slight snort, recalling Takahiro once recounting how he'd informed his sweet-toothed little brother that eating too much chocolate would make him pregnant. Misaki had apparently believed this for months until Takahiro had finally broke down and told him the truth.

Akihiko had hoped that Misaki had not outgrown this propensity and fate had smiled on him last night.

In truth, though the contract was a valid document, essentially a "work" agreement binding Misaki to his service for a year with the promise of a significant payoff at the end, it was not legal. Misaki was only eighteen and not an adult. Without his guardian's consent, he couldn't independently sign such a contract.

Thus the need for his next precarious step.

Pulling his cell phone from the pocket of his trousers, Akihiko called up Takahiro's number. While the phone rang, he leaned over and pulled out a fresh pack of smokes from a drawer in the nearest end table. His hand drew back with a start and he almost dropped the fags when his fingers grazed the cool side of the tube of lube that also inhabited the drawer.

He had barely regained his composure when a warm voice picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Usagi! What a wonderful surprise!"

Akihiko closed his eyes and allowed the warmth and good humor of his unrequited's voice to wash over him.

To be with Takahiro, even in this way… was like being dosed with a powerful drug. He'd been craving such a fix and the wait had seemed interminable.

It had been bad enough for hi, when Takahiro had begun seeing Kajiwara Manami and they were no longer able to get together socially, but then after Takahiro married, the man completely taken with the bliss of wedded life...

Even so, for a while they had spoken on the phone regularly. Regularly that was, until Takahiro moved to Osaka. Not long after that, the frequency of their phone calls dropped off considerably. Sometimes weeks went in between calls now.

Akihiko imagined that he could have called upon his friend more often himself, but he could not bring himself to impose, as much as their silence pained him.

Takahiro was happy, and that was what Akihiko most wanted; even if it killed him inside to know that he would never be the source of his beloved's joy.

"Hello, Takahiro. So sorry to call you so late in the day, I know you must still be busy with work."

"Nonsense, Usagi. A man must always have time for his friends. To be honest, I am embarrassed that I have not called you earlier myself. What, especially after my last call."

"Yes, well, that's why I'm calling in fact… about your last call…" Akihiko allowed the words to hang in the air.

Two weeks ago, after a long silence, Takahiro had called unexpectedly with some concerns about Misaki and asking Akihiko if he would be willing to check up on his little brother.

"Usagi, please forgive me for my imposition," Takahiro apologized sounding distressed.

"I had no right, knowing how busy you are, to make such a request. Besides, Misaki called me a few days later and told me he hadn't called for so long because his phone had been knocked from his hand on the subway and broke when it fell. He just hadn't had a chance to replace it yet.

"As for his school absences, he mentioned he'd had another fever but that he was back at school and doing his best to get caught up.

"I hope you didn't go to the trouble to visit him."

"Ah…no…" Akihiko hummed. "But I did run into him last night."

"Oh?" Takahiro's gentle voice had taken on a note of concern at his friend's tone.

"I met him in a bar. I was doing some research for a story." Akihiko added this quickly, knowing that Takahiro would wonder what on earth _he_ would be doing in the kind of bar that students would go to.

"Misaki was in a bar?" Takahiro seemed stunned for a moment, and then he laughed.

"Well… I suppose boys will be boys. But thank you for letting me know. I guess I will need to give him a brotherly talk about the dangers of alcohol. Though I remember you and me sneaking into a few places ourselves, back in our younger days, before we were quite legal. "

Akihiko's heart swelled with the sudden rush of memories of those times. However, he pushed the tide of his feelings back and stuck to the business at hand rather than get lost in the sweet recollections.

"Er, yes, well actually, more aptly, I met Misaki outside the bar… It seems he had gone out with some friends and had a bit much too drink. Unfortunately, his friends left him behind and Misaki ran into some trouble."

"Trouble?" The weight of his worry was evident in Takahiro's usually light tone.

"Ummm…" Akihiko nodded as if Takahiro could see him. "He got into a bit of a scrape. Someone jumped him. He lost his wallet in the process."

"Is… is Misaki okay?" The concern that had filled Takahiro's words only moments before had been replaced with undisguised panic.

Akihiko hated himself for causing his beloved such worry. He braced himself against this as he continued his lie.

"Ah… well, he's a bit banged up, but he should be fine. He's here with me at my apartment. I have my doctor coming here soon to check him over. Just to make sure, you know."

"Ah, Usagi… so much trouble, I am so sorry. But I can't tell you how relieved I am that Misaki is okay.

"I'll call my wife as soon as we get off the phone and tell her I'm catching the first train to Tokyo so I can gather Misaki and get him back to his apartment."

As much as Akihiko longed to see Takahiro, he knew he couldn't risk such a thing… yet.

"Oh no, Hiro… There's no need for that." Akihiko used the rare endearment and his most reassuring tone, the one he rolled out for interviews and lectures. "I'm watching over him. He's safe and sound and I don't mind his presence here … he just needs a day or so to rest and he'll be fine. You have always spoken about his resilience."

There was quiet on the other end of the line for a moment. Then Takahiro's words filled the space with an anxious rush.

"Ah, thank you so much, Usagi. I can't tell you how grateful... what amazing luck that you of all people should find him. Our parents must be watching over him, I'm sure.

"But again, I am so sorry for the trouble. Really, as busy as you are with so many important things, I wouldn't want Misaki to be a burden to you."

"No burden," Akihiko said pleasantly.

"In fact, Takahiro… I was speaking with Misaki and thinking perhaps it might be best if he stayed on with me for a bit after he recovers.

"You know the area where he's been living is a bit rough, and he's been having some troubles with his roommate.

"We have discussed an arrangement where Misaki will help out with some of the domestic tasks around the flat, and in exchange, I'll let him my spare room and provide for his board. He wouldn't have to work quite so much then and would be better able to focus on his studies."

Akihiko could feel a vein in his temple pulse as he listened to the silence on the other end of the phone. He pulled his lighter out of his pocket and was pleased to see his hand was steady as he lit his cigarette.

_You're an idiot! Surely he knows you well enough to understand that Usami Akihiko would never allow someone else to intrude into his inner sanctum! You're doomed!_

"Takahiro," Akihiko said smoothly through his exhale, daring the voice's decree.

On the other end of the line, Takahiro cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I knew the area Misaki was living in was not the best, but I had no idea Mi-chan was having trouble with Sumi-kun. But then that's not at all unlike him… such a good boy, he never wishes to trouble anyone.

"U-Usagi… what can I say? How often have I said you're a good friend… the best. And here today you've shown me yet again… such a generous offer. Are you _sure _Misaki won't be troublesome to your work?"

Akihiko was unnerved to hear the raw emotion in his beloved's voice.

"No, not at all. In fact, it might do me some good to have someone else around."

Takahiro's good spirits returned now that it seemed Misaki was all right and there would be no further issues. In fact, Usagi was right: it would be a better situation for the boy… and perhaps for his friend as well. Usagi's isolation had often concerned him.

"Well, you know that I have been advising you for years to get married, Usagi. I tell you, there's nothing that fulfills a man like family of his own."

_Unless they're anything like my family_, Akihiko thought bitterly. He was pleased that the other voice did not choose this moment to contradict him. "And how is the lovely new lady Takahashi?"

"Ah, my wife is a delight and so helpful. I don't know how I ever managed before. Though I did have Misaki and he always tried to alleviate things as best he could. By the way, Usagi… would you mind if I spoke to Misaki? I know that you said he's fine, but…"

Akihiko was pleased that Takahiro's description of Kajiwara was so abbreviated.

He had anticipated his friend's question, just not quite so soon. Standing, Akihiko started making his way up the stairs to Misaki's room. "Of course, Takahiro. He's your family, after all, and what kind of brother would you be if you didn't check in on him yourself.

"Let me go see if he's awake. It'll just take a moment."

Clicking his phone to mute, Akihiko reached the top of the stairs. He stubbed out his cigarette on the doorframe before undoing the lock. His heart pounded with anticipation.

_You escape one snare and then immediately throw yourself into another. Just how far are you willing to go to keep Takahiro in your life? _For once, there was a note of apprehension in the tone of his internal tormentor.

Akihiko smiled bitterly as he pushed open the door, entering into the next step of his insidious plan.

"However far it takes."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**I would like to offer my gratitude here to all of you who have hung with me during my hiatus and have sent such wonderful reviews and PMs to let me know I had not been forgotten. I would also like to extend my heartfelt thanks to the following people:  
**

**To Teabags for allowing me to adopt this story. I hope you're not displeased with how I am raising your literary orphan.  
**

**To Panda, my esteemed cultural adviser and post-post proofreader.  
**

**To The Black Flamingo 101 for her ever present and enduring feathered moral support.  
**

**And a very special Thanks to Leigh's Last Laugh whose phenomenal editorial abilities helped me to bring this piece to its current and far more polished state. *bows*  
**

**It is so good to be back!  
**


End file.
